Under Arrest
by yaoiguy24
Summary: Neal is all alone after Hook leaves. But he meets someone new. So follow him on his kinky adventures. Warning: male x male with an adult theme. Contains a detailed sexual description and explicit language. Rated: MA for mature adults.
1. Under Arrest

Under Arrest.

Hello people! I'm so sorry for not updating my story 'Fun in Tree Hill'. I have been and I probably will be busy for now. But I received a request for this story and I had some spare time. So I thought one story wouldn't hurt. Anyways I hope you like it and I do hope to be back soon with more.

The fade sunlight entered the room through the window. A gentle breeze blew the curtains. A slight moan was heard.

Hook was woken up by the brightness that entered the room through the window. He sat straight up but his eyes still drowned in sleep. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he stretched his arms. His muscles were sore though he couldn't remember why. He then rubbed his slightly hairy but defined chest and noticed he wasn't alone on the bed.

He grabbed the covers and pulled them to reveal a naked Neal lying on the bed. Then it all came back to him. He remembered he had just told Neal about him leaving Storybrooke which devastated him. So they spent the pirate's last night in town together. Thats when they eventually got drunk and ended up fucking each other one last time.

Hook smiled on the flashback. He looked at Neal's naked body. The pale skin exposed to the light breeze. He couldn't resist himself and moved towards his cute bubble butt. He got on top of the sleeping beauty and gently grabbed his butt cheeks to slowly massage them and then pull them apart to reveal Neal's tight hole. Hook slowly got down and buried his face between the cheeks. His tongue darted out to taste that delicious tight hole.

He kept licking the Neal's tight entrance and savoured the dirty taste.

'Aahhh', small moan was let out.

"Somebody is up early." Said Neal who was woken up by the pleasure his ass was receiving.

Hook smiled and continued the rimming. His hand lustfully massaging Neal's ass and the other stroking his own 9 inch monster cock. It wasn't morning wood though.

"Ahh!"

"Aaah!"

Moans after moans escaped Neal's mouth as Hook kept teasing his tight hole with his masterful tongue.

"Delicious!" Smiled Hook.

Neal, with his ass up in the air with Hook's buried in it, kept looking at Hook stroking his throbbing fuck pole.

"I love your cock." Said Neal as he massaged his own fat cock which was already hard from all the rimming.

"I know. You made that pretty clear last night." Hook took a break from the tongue play.

Neal then got up, grabbed Hook and threw on the bed. He hungrily sucked on Hook's nipples. Kissing the pale skin, he moved downwards to his abs and then follow the hairy trail, he reached his cock.

He took in the musky, manly smell of Hook's dick. He used his thumb to pick up the pre cum on the pink head and then put it in his mouth to taste the pirate once again.

Neal smiled as he took out his thumb out of his mouth after he enjoyed that salty juice. He moved down to softly kiss the pink head.

"Ahhh, just suck me already!"

Neal smiled as he kept massaging the head with his lips and tongue. He licked the entire length a few times and teased the pirately playfully.

But soon he got down to the real business and descended to take in the full length. His lips slowly moved down from the tip to the base and then back up. He bobbed his head up and down as kept feeling the tip of cock hitting the back of his throat. He gagged but kept going.

'Yeah, oh yeah, suck it! Suck it hard." Exclaimed Hook who was in pure ecstacy.

Neal then took the love rod out and started licking the nutsack. He one by one took the balls in his mouth and popped them out. Almost choking on them, Neal smiled and then went back to the dick. His face was red and sweaty as he went down the lenght, getting his nose tickled by Hook's smooth pubes.

Hook grabbed Neal's soft curls and thrusted his hips forward to fuck Neal's mouth. With each thrust he moaned.

"Yeah, you whore. Suck me. Yeah. Yeah.. you like that don't you?" Smirked Hook.

But Neal didn't reply as he was too busy getting his mouth fucked.

Hook realized he couldn't hold on much longer, that he was on the edge.

"Fuck I'm cumming!" And so he did. Hook exploded into Neal's mouth, who could feel all the hotness go down his throat. He kept sucking him, until he was completely dry.

"Stop it! I'm empty." Neal got up, taking the piece of meat out with a slurp and and cum dripping down his slightly swollen lips and a naughty grin on his face. He then moved forward and kissed Hook, who grabbed Neal's throbbing cock in his hand and gave it few good strokes before Neal exploded on Hook's washboard abs and chest and few drops on his ruby lips.

"Why do you have to leave?"

"I wish I didn't have to." Said Hook.

"Then don't." Neal said as he looked at Hook with hopeful eyes.

"You know I can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"There's too much history around all these people. Besides I still have to take care of my Jolly Roger."

"You can do that here."

"Sorry luv." Hook kissed him.

"C'mon let's take a shower together and then you'll see me off."

"I'm not coming." Neal pouted as he backed his head into a pillow.

"Fine. I'll shower alone." Said Hook as he headed to the bathroom.

"I meant to see you off. I'm still coming in the shower to have that cock up in my ass."

After a nice long shower, which included Neal getting fucked by Hook against the men got dressed and sat down for coffee. Hook kept on insisting Neal to come to the dockyard to see him off but Neal was too stubborn.

After finishing the coffee Hook said his final goodbye. He softly placed his lips on Neal's. Neal was dissappointed as Hook left through door with their kiss just lasting a few good seconds.

After an hour or so Neal decided to go to Granny's to take his mind off Hook. He drove down to the diner. He noticed that the inspector's car going down the other lane.

He arrived at the diner and sat down at the corner booth. Ruby came to the table.

"You okay?" Asked Ruby as she adjusted her skirt.

"Yeah, just bring me a stack of pancakes and a coffee with no sugar."

"Sure. Anything thing else?"

Neal nodded his head. He watched as Ruby walked to the counter. She definitely had a cute ass but not as cute as Hook thought Neal. He just missed those tight piece of hotness in those sexy leather pants. He could feel himself getting hard again but no one to satisfy him, no one to quench his thirst of lust.

He was left rubbing his hard on through his jeans.

"Here's your pancakes!" Said Ruby as he put down the plate with a stack of pancakes which smelled delicious.

"And coffee.." She poured the coffee in a cup and walked away with a smile.

Neal took the bottle of mapple syrup and drenched the pancakes in it. He quickly finished the meal as he gulped down the coffee. Neal got up and was ready to leave. He quickly paid for the pancakes and the coffee and gave Ruby a huge tip. He headed towards the door. He ran into Emma who just came in.

"Emma!"

"Neal! Hey why didn't you come to send Hook off. We waited for you. But you never came."

"Yeah. I didn't feel like it."

Both of them sat down and talked. Emma didn't know about Hook and Neal and all the stuff they did and Neal didn't want her to know either. What would she think if she knew about his ex-boyfriend, the father of her child and a pirate who she had a thing with were fucking each other.

They talked for sometime and then Emma left. Neal got in his car as he left the diner. He drove around the town and then went near the woods. As he drove, he felt the urge to take a piss. So he stopped the car and got out near the roadside.

He stood there, unzipped his pants and took out his fat cock out. Neal felt a tickle through his body as the forest air hit the soft head of his cock. But as soon as he started to piss, he heard a sound. He looked at the police car coming down the road stopping behind his car.

Neal continued to relieve himself as someone got out of the police car and walked up to him. It was Graham, the head inspector of Storybrooke.

"You know it's against the law to urinate in a public road like this.

Neal?" Said Graham, in a stern voice as he took off his shades.

"Hey." Neal finished up. Graham got closer to him.

Neal instantly started getting hard on sight. He couldn't help it and it probably wasn't his fault anyway. Graham was one of the hottest guys anyone had ever seen. His smoldering looks, that sexy accent and one incredible body.

Neal could feel his mind filling with dirty thoughts as he saw Graham walk towards him in his tight pants, a well fitted shirt and a cool leather jacket.

"C'mon Neal. I didn't expect this from you."

"Yeah man. I'm sorry I just really needed to piss."

"Yea.." Graham noticed Neal's cock, which was now at full mast.

Neal, whose face had grown red from embarrasment. He panicked and clumsy tried to stuff his cock back in pants.

"Sorry, I need you to come with me to the station." Graham got Neal to get in his car. And Graham walked to his own car.

Neal looked in the side mirror and saw the cop's perfect ass walking off.

"He is so hot!" Said Neal to himself. He kept thinking about that amazing ass, which was perhaps even better than Hook's, as he drove behind Graham's car. His mind was just overcome by lust as he kept thinking how Graham is in the cock department and how he can't wait to find out, a smirk growing on his face.

They arrived at the station. Neal got out and followed Graham,who had put his sunglasses back on, into the building. Both men got inside. Neal stood there, as Graham got behind him.

Click! Neal felt a restrain on his wrist and noticed he was handcuffed.

"What are you doing?" Graham sat down in his chair and arched back.

"Neal Cassidy, you have been a very naughty boy." Graham said, in sexy, intense accent.

Feeling a shiver down his spine, Neal asked what he was talking about.

"You don't think I know about you and the pirate, fucking each other behind everyone's back. "

"How did you.." Neal looked at Graham, surprised about all this.

"Yeah. I know." Graham stood up.

"You little slut. You just love getting fucked don't you?"

He got closer to Neal who nodded shamelessly in response with a smirk on his face.

Graham went ahead and grabbed Neal's growing bulge in his jeans. Neal moaned in pleasure.

"I noticed you got hard, when you saw me on the roadside."

He leaned over him and whispered in Neal's ear.

"You want to suck my cock don't you?"

"Yes!" Squirmed Neal as Graham's grip got tighter.

"You need to be punished."

Graham grabbed the blindfold which was sitting on his desk and wrapped it around Neal's head and covered his eyes. Neal felt the handcuff coming off, freeing his wrist. He then was taken around by Graham.

They walked into a cell.

Graham had a bed in there. He quickly tied Neal up to bed and Neal without any resistance did exactly what he was being told. Graham then opened up the blindfold and Neal was able to see again. He noticed a tight grip around his hard cock but it wasn't Graham.

He saw a leather band of sorts on the base of his fuck pole.

"Whats this?"

"It's a device, given to me by Jefferson. It doesn't allow you to cum unless I tell you to."

Graham then stripped Neal of all his clothes. He took off his own jacket and threw it in a corner. He then slowly took his shirt but leaving the tie on.

Neal was just in awe. Graham had the body of a Greek God. Every muscle on his body perfectly chiseled like a piece of art. He then unbuckled his belt and wrapped it around the palm of his hand. He continued to remove his pants. As he threw his pants aside too, he revealed a huge, wet bulge in his underwear.

Neal's eyes got wide. He never imagined Graham to be that huge. He didn't need the underwear to be removed that the inspector was packing.

"It's 11 inches." Said Graham as he walked towards Neal.

Neal was about 7 but his cock was thicker than the others but Graham beat him there too he was as thick as him if not thicker. Graham got on the bed and asked Neal to put his face closer.

Magically, the restrains on his hands got loose enough for Neal's upper body come closer to Graham's crotch.

"You like that smell?"

"Yeah" Graham grabbed Neal's head and buried his face in the fabric of his briefs. The smell was intoxicating. It made Neal's cock even harder. Neal imagined it all, sweat, piss, cum everything in those briefs. He tried to stick his tongue out to taste it but Graham stopped him.

"You have to wait, baby." Graham then took off the briefs as well. The sight of Graham in his full glory just made Neal trip over the age, he had an intense orgasm and he moaned aloud.

He then noticed he hadn't cummed and that oragasmic feeling wasn't gone.

"Told you. You can't cum until I tell you to and the more oragasms you have, more intense that feeling gets build up in your cock."

"Please, I need a release!" Begged Neal.

"Not until I'm done with you. I will maje you want to cum so bad, that when you do it will be like eternal ecstacy."

Graham took off the underwear completely. He cock, throbbing wet, aching to be touched and sucked. He then made Neal sniff his underwear once again and then shoved it in his mouth.

Neal was just overwhelmed. That sinfully good taste in mouth, that intense pressure building up in cock. Graham then started kiss Neal's neck. The taste of the man's sweat was like a treat for Graham. He sucked the skin slightly, danced his tongue around. He just touched all the right spots for Neal. He moved to his chest playing with the little hair.

Neal couldn't cum as much as he wanted to. It was just a world of pleasure, he was in. He could suddenly feel the straps on his hands and legs tighter. Graham sucked on the nipples hard. Ocassionally nibbling on them. As the hot inspector moved about his body Neal felt Graham's cock rubbing against his own. The friction was sending him over the edge, increasing that feeling which he was experiencing from the first orgasm Graham gave him.

Graham then got to Neal's cock but didn't touch the pole. He kept playing with the balls, putting them in his mouth and back.

"You like that honey?" Graham said as he held the fat cock in his palm but didn't stroke it.

Neal kept moaning but it was supressed by the dirty briefs in his mouth. Graham then took the underwear out of Neal's mouth.

"Please let me cum,Graham!"

"I'm not quite done."

The grip on his hands and legs loosened. Graham sat on edge of the bed asked Neal to come down. As soon as he was freed he furiously began stroking his cock but instead of blowing a load, that pressure in cock got higher.

"Its pointless. You do as I say and you can get off. Now come on down here."

Neal couldn't do anything but obey. He sat in front of the Adonis and did what he was told.

"I know you are great at giving blowjobs. So show me your skills."

Neal gladly went down and tried to take in all 11inches in his mouth but failed. He moved his head up and down while his hand stroked the base.

"Yeah that's it baby,yeah, deepthroat me!" Graham placed his hands on Neal's curls. He moved his tongue around like a pro, massaging every inch of that monster. Graham kept thrusting his hips forward and fucked Neal's mouth intensely.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" Graham exploded right into Neal's mouth. And Neal swallowed every drop of it like a sweet elixir. It was the most intense orgasm Graham's ever had.

"Wow you really are good!" Graham then got up and asked Neal to open his mouth. A stream of hot piss came out of Graham's still hard cock. Neal's mouth was filled with piss which he drank happily. He kept stroking his own cock as he was drenched in Graham's beautiful piss. He placed his lips on the cock again and swallowed it hungrily.

"You are so dirty ,I love it."

Neal then got on the bed and got tied once more but only his hands this time. Graham then rimmed his ass and lubed it well. He then spanked Neal's ass cheek with hand.

"Aah!" "Aahh!" "Aaaahh!"

Neal's moans got louder as his ass got pinker.

Graham then brought the belt he was wearing and it conviently turned into a whip. He then lightly whipped Neal's body. It was all pink and sore. But that pain kept turning into pleasure somehow. Graham then grabbed a police baton and slowly shoved it in Neal's tight hole.

"Aaaah!" Neal squirmed.

Graham kept pushing the baton in and out while still spanking Neal's already pink ass. He pulled out the baton and then started pushing his cock in.

"God, I can't. You're even bigger than the baton. "

"Just relax. Soon you will experience nothing but pleasure."

Graham could feel the tightness around his cock. With each inch of intrustion, Neal could feel every muscle in his body tense up. Graham kept going and then pulled back then pushed back in. He started to move in a rhythm. Every time he went in he feel Neal loosening up. Graham then moved faster and harder.

"Keep going. Yeah, fuck yeah. Fuck me Inspector!" Neal screamed as he felt Graham move inside him.

"Oh god!"

"What?"

"You just hit my prostate! Keep going! Don't stop."

Graham did so he kept fucking Neal with each thrust more intense than the other. Graham then pushed the baton in too. Neal was driven into oblivion. His mind was fuzzy. He just kept screaming for more.

As Graham felt his climax reaching, he then finally alowed Neal to cum as he shot his load all up his tight ass. Neal then came like he never did before. He exploded on his abs, chest, face and even the wall. He had reached pure ecstacy. His whole body shivered and his cock ached but was still hard.

"How was it?"

"Ahhhh.. i want more."

Graham smiled as he pulled out his cock out of Neal's ass.

"Hook was right. This was a great idea."

"What are talking about?" Mumbled Neal.

"Hook. This was all Hook's idead. He wanted me to take care of you after he was gone."

Neal smiled as he thought about all this.

Graham climbed the bed and licked Neal clean and then slept beside him.

"Thank you, Graham."

"Anytime baby." Graham said as he kissed Neal.

He then got up and started to get dressed.

"Hey officer, I have been a naughty, naughty boy."

Graham smirked as he took off his clothes again and pounced on Neal.

A few hours later...

Charming came to the station to meet Graham. As he stood near the entrance he heard noises coming out of the building. He went in to check it out and was surprised.

He saw Graham furiously pounding Neal against his desk.

"What is going on here?!"

"Hey, Charming wanna join us?" Asked Graham.

"Hell yeah!" Said Charming as he stroked his already hard cock.

"By the way, officer you have a great ass." Said Neal as he continued getting fucked under arrest.

The end.

(Don't forget to review please!)


	2. Keys and Condom

Keys and Condom.

Neal was sitting in the diner, enjoying his pancakes as usual. He looked down on his plate, unstatisfied he picked the bottle of half filled maple syrup and slathered his pancakes with it. He knew it wasn't good enough for him but he didn't care because Granny's pancakes tasted like a little piece of heaven.

And the thing was, Neal knew how to maintain his body. Neal was quite the ladies' man or better, men's man. He looked good no matter how much he stuffed himself with food. After his best friend (with benefits), Hook left Storybrooke, he had been going out with the hunky town sheriff, Graham.

But the reason Neal was sitting in the diner all alone was that Graham was too busy to have sex. He was on a case involving some burgalary at Mr. Gold's shop. So Neal was just eating out his lonliness.

He put the knife and fork as he gulped down his last bit of syrup covered pancakes. He got up and paid for the breakfast and left. He got in his old yellow car and started up the engine. He thought about dropping by at the station to meet Graham, for a dirty ol' quickie. He got even more horny at the thought.

He drove around for a while and pulled up in front of the station. He got of the car and into the station.

"Graham, take off your clothes, you are taking a break!" Graham called out as he came in. But there was on one there.

"Graham?"

"He's not here!" Said a voice, coming from the back. It was Mr. Smee, one of Hook's crew members of the Jolly Roger.

"Hey, you are Hook's friend, right? What are you doing here?"

"Captain left me here. He went on his voyage on his own. Said he needed some solitude."

"Oh okay, but what are you doing in jail."

"Oh, nothing, just a lil' too much booze last night. You know, had a little accident, I did."

"Do you know where Graham is?"

"Oh, the officer? He said he found a lead or , lad, you were talking about a break."Smee said with a creepy smile on his face.

Horrified, Neal mumbled,

"Yeah.. i gotta go.."

He quickly got out, relieved that he got away before Mr. Smee had taken his shirt off. Upset, that he didn't get some. He hoped back in his car and drove back home. As Neal drove away, he was growing restless. He was really horny and needed to blow the steam off.

He wasn't always like this. Back in the old days, he was a sweet little kid looking for some adventure. That was until he met Hook. The devishly handsome pirate, who changed his life. He and Hook were really close and as Neal grew from an innocent kid to a handsome, charming man they got even closer.

Then one night, they took it to the next level, Hook and he shared a night that was full of passion and pleasure. Neal was in love with the older man. After that Neal was all about the rawness, that search for ectasy and pleasure. It was all he could think about, sex and Killian didn't make it easy for him. That rugged, deviously handsome face with those soul piercing eyes and killer smile. And that hot body perfectly fitted into that tight leather outfit.

But all that was gone. But Neal was lucky, he had found a perfect guy, Graham. The sexy, hunk of a sheriff of Storybrooke. Graham had been great with Neal. In just a short time, they had gotten really close to each other. It wasn't about the sex anymore. Well, it's mostly about the sex but Neal was actually falling in love with him. And how could he not. Graham was close to perfection. More than anything Graham was a great friend, who made Neal feel he was never alone. He thought maybe that was the reason Killian wanted Graham to take care of him.

Neal reached home. He got upstairs. He clumsily looked for his keys, first his jacket, then the back pocket of the jeans, then the front one. He pulled out a condom. He realized he had taken it with him for his quickie with Graham.

Neal needed to blow out some load and he needed to do it quick. He again went for the keys and he found them this time. He put the keys in the hole and opened the door. He tossed the keys in a bowl and threw his jacket on the couch.

He walked to his bedroom and opened the door. He stepped in. Suddenly, he heard something so he turned back. But then he felt something hit his head and saw everything turn blurry as he was knocked unconsious on the floor.

To be continued...

(Stay tuned for more)


	3. Bound

**Bound**

With a slight, wearing out pain, Neal finally opens his eyes. He tries to look around and analyse what had happened. He felt a tightness all around his body. Which he realized was without a piece of clothing on it as he felt a cool breeze touching his torso, coming from the window that was open.

He tried to look down to examine his body. He was tied to the bed with ropes that were tightly bound. His back against the headboard. His whole body was wrapped in the coils of a smooth rope that also tied his legs to the bed. Neal struggled to move but he could not. His movemebts were restricted by the the ropes. He stopped his tries as he realized they were useless.

"Someone's up." A voice came from the bathroom.

"Who the hell is there?" Yelled Neal.

"Hello Neal."

It was Charming. He stepped out of the bathroom with a small leather pouch. He put it on the dresser and took of his leather jacket on tossed on the sofa chair in the corner.

"David? What are you doing here and what the hell is this?"

"Relax Neal. I'm just here to have fun."

"Fun? What are you talking about? What is this?"

"Well you know. Snow's out with Emma. I was all alone and I thought, hey let's go and see Neal for fun!"

"David, if this is some kind of a joke, then-"

"Oh, I'm really serious. I was so horny and I thought who else could satisfy my needs than you and Graham. But then I heard Graham was on a case or something. I was bit disappointed. But then I realized I would finally have a chance to be alone with you."

"What do you mean?" Neal was confused.

"Well, you know, threesomes with you guys is amazing. I mean the best. But you there is something about one on one. See, I have had my wild nights with Graham long before and believe me they were wild. I mean c'mon, look at the man. He is just delicious. You know lucky you are? Anyways, so as I said I have been with Graham before but you and I never got the chance."

"Look, David, I'm flattered. But this is not-, I mean, without Graham, it just doesn't feel right."

"Well, this is not a choice. Like it or not, I gonna have some fun with you, babe. And trust me after I'm done with you, you'd be beggin for more."

"David, we can't do this. I mean, you're-, like Emma, Snow.. Think about your friendship with Graham."

"Oh, don't worry about him. Trust me, he would so want this."

Charming grabbed the leather pouch from the dresser. He pulled out a strap with a ball attached to it. It was a ball gag. Charming smiled as he held the strap and looked at Neal.

"Found this, in your bathroom, along many other things. I must say, you and Graham are into some kinky things, you naughty boy. God, I feel so hot right now."

Charming climbed up on the bed and atop a tied up Neal. He grinned as he moved his hand towards Neal's face.

"David, you have to do this."

"Ssshhh." Charming put his fingers on Neal's lips. He then took the ball gag and tied around Neal's face. He then adjusted it to fix the ball in Neal's mouth.

Neal tried to squirm through the gag but he couldn't.

Charming got back down. He stood back as he admired the sight before him. A helpless twink, tied up, squirming in the bed. The prince grabbed his own bulge growing in his tight jeans. He rubbed the denim shamlessly. He then hastily undressed himself. First, his purple shirt which was fit on his torso tightly. He exposed his pale white flesh, his beautifully toned body. He rubbed his hand all over his bulging pecs, his chiseled abs. He fiddled his nipples with his fingers. He pinched the right one.

Neal just looked on. He instanly got hard on the heavenly sight before him. He could not help himself. As his member woke up, he suddenly realized it was tied up too. His fat 8 incher was bound with ropes, it grew pink and the small veins became visible on it.

Charming continued the stripping. He removed his tight jeans, pulled them down his knees and threw them at chair in the corner along with his shirt. He displayed his hard member in it's full glory. It was a thick, pink, uncut monster.

"Wow, he is huge. It must be atleast 10 inches. God, is he gonna put that in me?" Neal thought to himself as he saw Charming's beauty.

He squirmed again. He was trying to say something.

"You like it, babe?" Charming said as he rubbed the length against his abs. Charming, now fully naked, walked towards the bed and climbed on it and atop Neal again.

"Let's start, shall we?" Charming went towards Neal's face. He first kissed his cheek, then slowly moved to his ear. He lightly nibbled on it. His mouth moved down to the neck. He moved his tongue along the hot flesh.

Neal, whose face was now fully pink, moaned through the gag. Charming thought whether it was of approval or resistance. But he didn't care. Both of the ideas turned him on. He kept nibbling on the neck. His hands moved around, Neal's body. But soon stopped as one of them got hold of the hard meat. He slowly took both their cocks in the palm of his hand and massaged them together.

Neal, moaned again, his voice lowered down to a mere squirm due to the gag. Charming, quickly moved to the nipples. He teased them with his tongue, he bit them gently, harder than a nibble. Neal moaned. Drop of spit drooled down from Neal,s mouth. Charming got up and wiped it with his thumb and put his thumbs between his own lips. He then grabbed Neal's throbbing cock, he wrapped his fingers around the dick with his thumb massaging the pink head.

He put it under the foreskin and massaged the glans in a circular motion. The assault on the sensitive head of his cock, drove Neal crazy.

"Hhhmmm." This time his voice was loud enough to be heard all across the room.

Charming, deviously smiled and kept going. Neal's whole body shivered, he grew even more restless. Although, he knew it was useless, he once again tried to pull his arms and legs to free them but failed once more.

The sight of Neal, helplessly squirming ang struggling, just turned Charming on even more. He then, moved his head down and reached Neal's cock. He used his tongue, to replace his thumb on the cock. He could taste it. That manly taste of a guy's cock, that a women could never have. Charming had deepthroated Neal and Graham as well, during their threesomes.

But everytime, he put a cock in his mouth, it was a whole new experience for him. That taste although familiar, teased his taste buds like a new one. He placed his lips on the head and lowered head. He kept playing with tip, since the whole length was tied with ropes. But for Neal even that was too much. His moaning grew louder and continuous. Charming then grabbed Neal's sweaty balls and squeezed them in his palm. Neal's eyes widened, he squirmed heavily.

"Yeah, babe..oh yeah you taste good."

Charming continued the tongue play. He kept playing with Neal's ball. Occassionaly kissing them, putting them in his mouth.

"Aannhhh!" Neal moaned.

"Yeah, I love your balls, Neal. Now I'm gonna untie you and you're gonna do as I say. Okay?"

Neal nodded his head. He realized this was a good chance for him to get out. Charming moved forward, and started to untie Neal's hands. He gave Neal a dirty grin. After he both his hands, Charming then untied his legs as well. The rope bound to his torso were loosened too. Charming then got off the bed.

"Now, come here, in front of the bed."

Neal moved. He first examined the rope marks on his wrists. He thought,

"Now's the chance."

He got out of the bed and started to walk where Charming told him to. He suddenly realized, he was doing as Charming was telling him to do. He had somehow lost control of his own body. As if someone had compelled him. He came to front of the bed.

"Now turn around." Commanded Charming.

Neal obeyed. He turned to face the bed, with his ass facing Charming. Charming then, came close to him and grabbed Neal's arm from behind. He whispered into Neal's ears.

"Now, I'm going to tie you here."

Neal squirmed again. Both his hands were tied. Charming stepped back and admired the view.

"Have I ever told you, how hot your ass is? So round, pale, so perfect! Makes me so hard."

Charming placed his hands on the firm piece of meat. He massaged the smooth, pale skin.

"So hot!" Charming then spanked his ass.

"Aanhhh." Neal moaned.

"Yeah, like that?" Charming kept spanking the bubble butt. He massaged it, spanked it again and again.

Neal grew restless. He could feel the skin on ass growing warmer. Charming spanked harder. The pale, white skin had now grown pink. But Charming did not stop.

"Yeah, you naughty boy! Look at you and your hot ass."

"Aannhhh!"

"Yeah, you like that?" He spanked harder.

"Aanhhh!"

*Spank. *Spank.

"Ahhh!"

*Spank.

"Yeah!" Charming stopped. Both of Neal's cheeks were almost red. The prince massaged the sore ass. He got down on his knee. He licked the, warm spot. Neal liked it, Charming's cool tongue, against his hot skin.

Charming positioned himself between, Neal's legs and grabbed his ass and squeezed it. Realeased it and then squeezed it again. He pulled those cheeka apart and spit on Neal's hole. He used his finger to spread it. He kept squeezing his ass, he then moved his face forward between the cheeks and then licked the hole.

"God, so tasty."

He did it again. He kept spanking and squeezing Neal's ass as he darted his tongue in and out of Neal's tight hole. He buried his face between the ass cheeks and kept tasting the deliciousness. Neal could feel the prince's tongue intruding. His whole body was drowned in pleasure.

"Annhhh!"

"Your ass is so firm and perfect, Neal! See?"

He spanked it again.

"You know, for a guy who takes in an 11 inch cock on a daily basis, you sure are tight."

Charming returned to rimming Neal's entrance as well as squeezing his ass.

"Ok, I have something for you. Wait here."

Charming got up and went into the bathroom. Neal just stayed there, with his hands tied to the bed. He could feel the heat in ass, which was more pleasure than pain.

"What is happening?" He thought to himself.

Neal was unadmittedly enjoying himself but he was still worried about Graham and what was going to happen if he found out about this. His thoughts were interupted as Charming entered the room again.

"Look what I have here!"

Charming was holding a baton. Neal's eyes widened. It was Graham's. It was the same baton Graham had used to fuck Neal for the first time. He remembered that day. Though it was pleasureful, it was painful as well. That's why they hadn't used it since.

"No!" Squirmed Neal.

"What's that? You don't want this up your perfect ass?" Charming got on top of Neal.

Neal nodded negatively. Charming then whispered in his ears.

"C'mon. You'll like it."

Neal nodded again.

"Please no!" Though it was not clear Charming could still hear him.

"Well, wan't it or not, it's still going in."

Charming got back on his knees and in between Neal's legs. He started to lick the hole again. He squeezed the firm ass as he did.

Neal could nothing but squirm. His face grew red. Although he was enjoying it, he felt a bit scared as he knew what was going to happen next.

Charming then stopped rimming Neal's ass. He moved his head back.

"It's time, babe."

Neal closed his eyes. Charming then took the baton and slowly pushed it inside Neal's tight hole. Neal screamed in pain. But his voice just came out as a squirm. But they grew louder as Charming pushed the baton further inside.

"Yeah babe, take it all in!" Charming kept pushing until he reached a certain length, which he thought was enough. Neal had taken a whole 12 inches in. Charming couldn't believe it. He then slowly pulled it out. The motion of the baton inside him, caused Neal both pain and pleasure. He started to grow accustomed to it as Charming continued to push it in and pull it out.

At the same time, Charming spanked Neal's ass, making it pink again. Neal's brain just went fuzzy. He couldn't of anything else as his ass was being assaulted.

"You are a quite the guy, Neal. Your tight hole can take in so much. I love it."

"Aannhhh." That's Neal could let out.

"Time for the real deal." Said Charming as he pulled the baton completely out.

Charming grabbed his cock and jerked it furiously, covering it with pre cum. Neal turned his head to look behind at Charming.

"His cock is thicker than baton." Neal thought. He remembered that during their threesomes, Charming had never fucked him. Graham wouldn't let him. But Neal had fucked him and he also Charming fuck Graham. So what he knew it was going to be painful. So he braced himself.

"Wait, I gotta lube it first." Charming said.

He told Neal to turn around, so of them could face each other. Neal somehow managed to turn and face Charming, even with his hands tied. Charming stepped ahead, his cock was on level with Neal's face. He then grabbed Neal's hair and pulled it towards his cock. He rubbed his face on his thick member.

The musky smell of Charming's cock was driving Neal crazy. His own cock , which was now free from the ropes, grew harder. Charming then pulled the gag down.

"You like that, babe?"

Neal shamelessly nodded yes.

"Yeah, knew it. You wanna suck my cock."

"Fuck yeah!" Neal tried to say it through the gag.

"Yeah say my name, babe!"

"Aannhhh... oh David!"

"Say, you want my cock."

"I want your cock..."

"You're a good bitch, aren't ya."

"Yes."

Charming smiled. He then pulled the strap of the gag with his fingers and then pulled it down.

"Fuck my mouth, David!"

Charming pushed his cock inside Neal's mouth, who happily deep throated Charming. He moved his head, up and down. He kept swallowing small amounts of Charming's pre cum. Charming then started to piss in his mouth. Neal was first surprised but then he kept swallowing the golden liquid. Charming pulled his dick out and bathed Neal in his piss. He pulled the gag back up and covered Neal's mouth again. He drenched his face in piss.

"We are ready!"

Charming ordered Neal to turn back, which he did. Charming then placed his cock between Neal's ass. He squeezed the cheeks together and moved his hips back and forth.

"God, I love your ass!"

Charming then spanked Neal's ass and then started to push his 10 incher inside.

"Fuck..annhhh." Neal moaned.

"Yeah, oh babe, you are so tight."

Charming could feel the tight warmth around his cock. Even after fucking Neal with the baton, he still remained tight. Both men went crazy due to the friction.

"So huge." Neal squirmed.

"So tight, so fucking tight." Charming yelled as he held Neal's firm pecs.

Charming successfully pushed the entire length in. Neal was in trance.

With a moment of lucidity, Neal tried to yell.

"Move!"

Charming did so. He moved back and then forth. He thrusted his hips with great force. Both men moaned in pleasure. Neal loved the intrusion. He kept yelling through the gag. Charming placed his right hand on Neal's abs, massaging them. With his other hand he, occassionally spanked Neal's already red ass.

"You are so good, Neal Cassidy! So tight and so hot."

Charming pounded him furiously.

"Say my name, babe. Say it."

"Oh David.."

"Yeah, say you want me to fuck you."

"Fuck me.."

"I said, say my name!"

"Fuck me, David! Fuck me!" Squirmed Neal.

"That's it. Yeah, say my name." Charming spanked him again.

"Fuck me, David. Give me your cock." Neal kept saying it even though it wasn't really clear.

"Louder!"

"Fuck my ass harder, David!"

"You want harder? Here, take , fuck yeah. Take it in babe, take it all in your hot piece of ass!"

"Annhh"

*Spank.

"Fuck yeah!"

Both of them were getting close to a climax. Charming then had an idea. He took the baton, that was lying on the floor. He stopped moving. He placed the baton under his cock and tried to slide inside Neal's hole.

Neal screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Take this in that beautifully tight ass of yours."

Charming pushed the baton upto an 8 inches. He then started moving it back and forth and he moved too. Both the things up his ass threw Neal in a haze. Charming continued to thrust both the baton and his cock up Neal's ass. After a while, Charming took the baton out and fucked Neal into oblivion. He increased both his speed and intensity. He then grabbed Neal's cock and began stroking it.

But it became too much. The ropes got loose and Neal's hand broke free, which caused both men to fall on the floor. But they didn't stop. Charming kept pounding and fucking Neal against the floor, while stroking his cock.

"Yeah, say name!"

"Aannhh!"

"You want me to cum in you?"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Cum in my ass, Prince Charming!"

"Yeah, babe. Oh yeah!"

This was too much for Neal. He let out a huge moan as he exploded in Charming's hand and on the floor. Charming followed him as he blew out his huge load inside Neal's ass.

Both men moaned, as Charming kept fucking Neal though, not with that much force.

"How was it?"

"More.." Neal said through the gag.

Charming pulled the strap down. He suggested they stay this way and resteda bit so they could go back once more.

"Loved it." Said Charming, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, me too."

"My marriage is failing, Neal." Charming said as he grew a bit serious.

"Well, if you stopped fucking men. That would help." Suggested Neal.

They both chuckled.

"Nah, can't do that. I could leave this amazing experience. I mean you can't get this with a women."

"I know, right?" Neal agreed

"Yeah. You know I thought I truly loved Snow but now I know it wasn't ture love. I mean I love my family and everything but now I know what I want. I want this, what you and Graham have. A friendship that's true."

"I wouldn't call it a friendship. But yeah, I think I love him."

"Thats what I want. I love Snow but I'm not in love with her. I have some big things to go through."

"Well, good luck."

"Thank you by the way." Charming moved his head and kissed Neal.

Neal wasn't weirded out. He knew the kiss meant just 'thank you'."

Their played with their tongues for some time and then broke the kiss.

"Ready for round two?"

"You bet."

After a while. Graham arrived at the door. He put the keys to open the door. He went in.

"Neal, I'm home."

"Neal?"

No one answered. Graham went to the bedroom. He opened the door and found one there. He thought it was strange as he saw Neal's car was downstairs. He suddenly heard a noise from the bathroom.

"Neal? You in there?"

No one answered all he could hear was the shower and someone moaning. So he pushed the door open. As he entered the bathroom, he was shocked. He saw Neal fucking David against the wall in the shower.

"Neal? David?"

"Graham? I thought you were at work."

"What the fuck is this?"

To be continued...

(People please review. This story will get hotter as it moves forward. But I need some response. So thank you and please review.)


End file.
